A Gift
by Calie1
Summary: "Most would kill for what I'm giving you, freely might I add. It's a gift, something I'd like you to have."


Title: A Gift

Summary: _"Most would kill for what I'm giving you, freely might I add. It's a gift, something I'd like you to have."_

Rating: PG

NOTE (PLEASE READ): This is the last time I'll be posting on . If anyone is interested in keeping up with my stories I have a LiveJournal account, my screen name is calie15. I believe you can get to it from my profile page on here. Since my material is adult you will probably have to register to use LiveJournal. You can set it thought so that you are notified when I post something. Also, I post my stories and drabbles on Tumblr. My name there is calie1003. Thanks!

* * *

Caroline opened the door and all eyes turned to her, Damon and Elena's at least. Stefan's remained closed. "How is he?" Caroline asked softly as she closed the door behind her.

"How do you think?"

Caroline ignored the annoyance in Damon's voice, it was expected. Elena stared back at her, eyes swollen and red from crying. When Caroline had left abruptly her friend and called after her, asking what was wrong. There hadn't been any time to explain.

"Bonnie hasn't found anything," Elena responded simply and turned back to Stefan.

With the eyes in the room off of her, Caroline stepped forward, closing the distance between herself and her friends, yet her eyes remained on Stefan. It wasn't until she reached the edge of the mattress, next to Elena, that Stefan opened them to stare up at her. He'd been like this to long, and if she had known she would have done something sooner. Stefan was still alive though, and hopefully, that was all that mattered. The werewolf bite hadn't taken him yet. He was weak and sweating profusely, but he was still there. Opening her mouth, she moved to speak, but explanations would have taken to long. Instead she shut it and turned her head to look down into her purse, fiddling through it until she found the object she sought and held it out to Elena. "Here." Her friend moved to take it, but Damon snatched it from her hand.

"What is this?" He snapped, holding the vile of dark liquid up.

Simple answers were in order, not long drawn out explanations. "You need to heal Stefan, we all know only Klaus' blood can do that. That's Klaus' blood."

"Klaus isn't here," Damond shot back.

It was true. Klaus had been gone for a couple of years, never to be heard from again. Raising her head slightly, refusing to back down under Damon's accusatory gaze, she responded. "But I have his blood regardless. So either you can give it to your brother and save him, or you can stand here and give me the third degree. Which is it?"

Caroline sat downstairs, leaving Damon and Elena to take care of Stefan. Yet she knew she couldn't leave, not yet. So she'd helped herself to a drink, or five, anything to take the edge off.

Eventually, Elena ventured downstair. Her friend looked weak, tired, but not lost, not anymore.

"How is he?"

"Better." Elena responded. Once sitting on the sofa she stared at Caroline and eventually broke the long silence. "Thank you."

Caroline only nodded and took another chug of her glass. It was empty though. So she stood and ventured back to the bar for the bottle.

"Caroline..."

"He gave it to me Elena." Caroline sighed as she poured the dark liquid into her glass. "That is only one vial among many. It turns out original hybrid blood heals quite a few things, not just werewolf bites." With that said Caroline turned to look at Elena and waited, expecting something to be said about this one of a kind 'gift' Klaus had left her, only her.

"Okay," Elena said simply and nodded, a small weak smile on her face.

At that Caroline sighed and sipped her drink, returning the smile shakily, yet it was hard to when she was reminded of Klaus' last words to her.

"_I'm sure you'll use it for something foolish, such as saving the life of someone I dislike, but that's a risk I'll have to take."_

_Caroline stayed inside her house, Klaus on the outside. He had an invitation, but he didn't use it. "I can't..."_

_Klaus tilted his head to the side and lifted the corner of his mouth in slight amusement, looking at her curiously.  
_

_She said nothing, just stared at him, to shocked to respond to what Klaus had just given her. His smiled widened, and she suspected he was pleased at having left her speechless. Slowly, he backed up, that boyish, angelic smile still on his face. He turned as he reached the steps, taking one and then the other. It was as he reached the sidewalk that she stepped out, past the doorway and onto the front porch. "Thank you." He stopped and turned, smile gone and stared at her. The moment was short and brief, yet it felt as if it lasted for years. There was nothing about Klaus that she trusted, but there were moments that she could see he was taken off guard, and this was one of him. No smile, no snarls, just his eyes watching her intently. Then he turned again and was gone, for good._


End file.
